This invention relates to a door latch mechanism with a generally linearly translatable operating member manually movable to unlatch a door. More particularly, this invention relates to a door latch operating mechanism and lock assembly with a manually operable linearly translatable member or handle that translates linearly to unlatch the door and rotates to lock the mechanism.
Aside from the ordinary rotatable door knob, numerous door latch mechanisms have been proposed with a handle that pivots to move a latch or bolt from a latched to an unlatched position. The handles have often protruded well from the face of the door and have often been without locking arrangements. Many mechanisms with rotatable knobs, pivotal actuators, or unconventional bolt actuators have been difficult for the physically handicapped to grasp and operate, as have been the locking provisions, when these have been provided.